


ABO - Alfa - Béta - Omega UNIVERZUM - BEVEZETŐ FEJEZET

by SassyMeg



Series: ABO-Alfa-Béta-Omega Univerzum [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO magyar, Alfa-Béta-Omega Univerzum ismertető!!!, Alfa-Béta-Omega magyar történetek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Magyar ABO Destiel, Magyar ABO Destiel novella, Magyar ABO Destiel novellák, Magyar ABO történetek, Magyar Alfa-Béta-Omega Destiel, Magyar nyelvű Alfa-Béta-Omega dinamika
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mivel magyarul még nincs ilyen ismertető, sőt még ebben a témában novella sem íródott ezen a nyelven a Supernatural Fandomban, ezért arra gondoltam: kell egy ismertető-bevezető ebbe az univerzumba is. :)<br/>((Mindez amiatt szükséges, mert elkezdtem írni egy ABO Destielt)) :D<br/>HA még új vagy a Destielek területén - talán nem ez a legalkalmasabb kezdésnek, lévén szerepel ebben az univerzumban az mpreg (belül részletezve) - de ha semmi újtól nem riadsz vissza, és megfelelően elfogadó vagy, akkor hajrá! :D <br/>Viszont akik éppen EMIATT kerülik az ABO Univerzumot, azoknak üzenem: tegyenek egy próbát, mielőtt látatlanban, s emiatt tudatlanul elítélnek valamit, amit nem is ismernek! Egyben szeretnék eloszlatni néhány elkapott tévhitet: 1) Az SPN-AU-ban az alfák farka nem hegyes, és rücskös, még csak nem is bordázott! (Ez írótól függ, de az SPN Fandomban én ilyet nem olvastam.) 2) Az omega hímeknek valóban önnedvesedő az ánuszuk (nemi izgalom hatására), és ez nem csoda, hiszen a női vaginánál ugyanez a helyzet!<br/>3) Nem mindig élvez el egyszerre az alfa, és az omega - még ha először vannak együtt, akkor sem biztos. DE ha igen, nem tudom ez miért baj? :)<br/>Szóval: Tégy egy próbát, hátha utána másképp gondolod! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABO - Alfa - Béta - Omega UNIVERZUM - BEVEZETŐ FEJEZET

**Author's Note:**

> Az alábbi tudnivalókat magam által leszűrt dolgokból, sok angol nyelvű ABO Destiel novellából desztilláltam le.  
> Ennek ellenére létezik az írói szabadság: valaki így, valaki másképp írja le a dolgokat, de a fő vonalak nem változnak. :)

ABO - Alfa - Béta - Omega UNIVERZUM - BEVEZETŐ FEJEZET

Itt az emberek (férfiak és nők) három csoportba oszthatók. 

Az alfák nagyon erősek, magasak, izmosak, dominánsok, és vezető szerepű, megbecsült pozíciókat töltenek be a társadalomban. (vállalati vezető, bíró, ügyész, rendőr, katona, tűzoltó, orvos, stb.)  
Az alfák leginkább hímek, bár előfordulnak (nőstények) nők is, de azok - úgy vettem ki - ritkábbak. (Az alfa nők is rendelkeznek valamiféle csökkent pénisszel, és csomózni is képesek - de a Destiel miatt ez most lényegtelen.)

Nagyon fontos itt, hogy az alfák, és omegák illatokkal is kommunikálnak, mintha egyfajta telepátia lenne köztük. 

A béták hétköznapi emberek, egyszerűen olyanok, mint mi. Nincs különleges szagló érzékük. Magasak, vagy alacsonyabbak. Erősek, vagy gyengék, de sosem erősebbek egy alfánál. Szóval: átlagosak. A társadalomban is vegyesen szereznek pozíciókat: előfordulnak magasabb, de alacsonyabb kategóriájú munkákban, munkahelyeken.

Az omegák - általában - termetre alacsonyabbak, vékonyabbak, törékenyebbek, nőiesebbek. Előfordulhat, hogy omega magasabb pozícióba kerül - gazdag alfa-omega családok leszármazottai - de mindig a háttérben van egy alfa, de minimum egy béta, aki az ilyen értékesebb omegát védelmezi. Az omegák általában tanítók, nővérek, dajkák, stb. ha szerencsésebbek. Ha nem, akkor sajnos prostituáltak, mivel a társ nélküli omega prédának számít az alfák között, akik lehetnek ugyanolyan aljasok, mint a normál béták.

Ha az omega rendelkezik társsal - ami előnyös esetben egy alfa - más alfa számára ennek többféle kimutatása is létezik. 

Először: az ilyen omegák illata keveredik az alfájukéval. 

Másodszor: a nyak-váll találkozásnál ott a párzási harapás jele.

Harmadszor: a nyakukon a tulajdonosuk (párjuk) nyakörvét viselik, a tulajdonos (pár) kezdő betűivel, vagy teljes vezeték nevével.  
Ha egy omegán nincs nyakörv, azt az alfák szabad prédának tekintik, kivéve ha alfa testőrrel (ez lehet rokon, vagy felfogadott testőr) közlekednek. Lehet béta is testőre az omegának, de a testi erőfölény miatt nem szerencsés. 

Az omegák különlegessége, hogy az omega férfiak rendelkeznek női szaporító szervekkel is, tehát képesek szülni. (mpreg - male pregnancy)

Míg az alfa hímtagja nagy, erőteljes, addig az omegáé normál, néha kicsi, olykor csökevényes. Bár előfordulhat itt is olyan, hogy az omega férfi külsőre, akár egy alfa, (erős, magas, izmos, és még a pénisze is nagyobb egy átlagos omegáéhoz képest, sőt nem is viselkedik tipikus omegaként: alázatosan, hanem pimasz, dacos, és visszabeszél az alfájának) mégis az illata jellegzetes omega, és ugye rendelkezik hüvellyel, méhhel, petevezetékekkel, és petefészkekkel, ami meglepően a végbél alsó szakaszából nyílik.

A különleges biológiához tartozik még az alfáknál a hő - párzási hőség (rut), illetve ugyanez az omegáknál a hőfutam - tüzelési hő (heat). Ha ez előfordul, csak a kezdetét tudják egy picit kontrollálni, ahogy emelkedik a (párzásra késztető) hő, és elkezdenek zsizsegni a hormonok, úgy vesztik el az akaratukat mind az alfák, mind az omegák. 

A rut, vagy heat, már serdülő korban jelentkezik - ekkor derül ki a gyermekről, hogy alfa, vagy omega lesz-e. Serdülő gyermeknél, ha béta lesz valaki, akkor is kezdődhet verejtékezés, és enyhe rosszullét, de aztán ez lecseng, és akkor már tudják, hogy a gyermek semleges lesz.

Az alfáknál ez komoly, fájdalmat, és kínokat okozó folyamat az első rut, és az omegáknak is kellemetlen érzésekkel jár: például az egész testüket lángolni érzik, a gerincükön is mintha fura hőség hullámozna keresztül, és vibrálás járná át, de ami a legfontosabb: nagyon benedvesednek, a végbél nyílásukból ömlik a különösen erőteljes illatú párzási váladék (slick). Ennek az alfák szinte nem is tudnak ellenállni. 

Ezért olyan fontos, hogy az omegák, mikor tudják, hogy nem sokára tüzelni fognak (heat), akkor ezt lehetőleg zárt falak közt, otthon (családi körben) tegyék. Ugyanez vonatkozik az alfákra is. 

Ez az időszak, általában minimum három, de néha öt, és a legritkább esetben hét napig is eltarthat. Ilyenkor az alfa, illetve az omega bezárkózik egy szobába, mivel elhatalmasodik rajtuk a párzási őrület. Szükség van ilyenkor - amíg nincs párjuk - az omegáknak úgynevezett hamis csomókra, (ez valamilyen dildószerűség, jókora dudorral a végén), illetve az alfáknak műhüvelyre. Soron kívül is bekövetkezhet a rut-heat, ha rátalál egymásra az igazi páros - true mate - erről később még szót ejtek.

Amíg a párzási őrület tart, nagyon fontos a hidratálás, ezért minden háztartásban tartanak ásványvíz készleteket a hűtőjükben, valamint szendvicsek garmadáját kell biztosítani. Tehát az alfa, illetve omega szobájának zárt ajtaja elé a család - barát (valaki) oda készíti a küszöb elé tálcán. Ha az illető egyedül élne, saját magának kell gondoskodnia a megfelelő ételekről, s a folyadék bevitelről.

Léteznek a párzási őrületet - késztetést elnyomó gyógyszerek. Ezek a jellegzetes alfa - omega illatokat is elnyomják, s ekkor azt gondolhatja bárki, hogy az illető béta.

Mindezek mellett lehet vásárolni semleges illatú szappant, tusfürdőt, sampont, ami szintén arra szolgál, hogy az eredeti - leleplező - illatokat elfedje. 

Meg van ennek a szernek az ellenkező hormonális készítménye - ami természetesen illegális, tiltott, és büntetendő, hiszen ezzel csak a omegákat prostitúcióra kényszerítő kerítők (stricik) élnek - ami állandó párzási hő (tüzelés) alatt tartja a szerencsétlen omegát. (A bőre alá beültetve.) Ez veszélyes, mert sokáig alkalmazva vészesen kifárasztja az omega szervezetét. 

Minden alfának és omegának jellegzetes, csak rá jellemző illata van, amivel tudják közölni a párjukkal (de más alfák is képesek olvasni belőle) az érzéseiket: öröm, félelem, fájdalom, ijedtség, szégyen, boldogság, elégedettség stb.

Ha az omega párosodott, rajta van a párja illata is, keveredik a sajátjával. A terhes omegának is, a terhesség előre haladtával egyre jobban változik / változhat az illata úgy, hogy ahhoz a leendő baba illata is kapcsolódik. Ezt más alfák is érzik, és ha egy párral rendelkező, pláne terhes, vagy kölykökkel (pup) sétáló omegát molesztál / támad meg egy másik alfa, akkor - ami meglehetős öngyilkos hajlamra vall - az omega alfájának joga van büntetés nélkül megölnie a társára, kölykeire támadó alfát. 

Hasonlóan botor dolog egy nyílt térségben / nyilvánosan (közpark, bolt, étterem, iskola, tehát bárhol) valami miatt párzási őrületben tobzódó alfa és omega közé állni! Ha már elkezdődött a heat-rut, hagyni kell őket akciózni, mert ha valaki a párjának tekintett omega, és az alfa közé áll, azt az alfa megölheti. 

Párzás előtt, alatt - illetve még akkor ha nagyon erős érzelmek hatása alatt vannak - a szemük színei is megváltozhatnak: az alfáé pirosra, az omegáé aranyra. Ez nem állandó, csak amíg a farkas ösztönlény uralja az embert. 

Az alfa rendelkezik a kényszerítő - úgynevezett - alfa hanggal, ami az omegákat, de még a bétákat, és olykor a más alfákat is feltétlen engedelmességre kényszeríti. 

Párosok lehetnek az alfák-alfákkal (ez nagyon ritka, és általában nem is megengedett.) alfa-bétával, (ez sem biztos, hogy hosszú életű kapcsolat, mert az alfáknak szükségük lehet az omegákra, és nem nyújtja ugyanazt egy béta az alfának, mint egy omega.) béta-bétával, (ez a hagyományos, a mi univerzumunkra jellemző kapcsolati forma) béta-omegával, (csak addig működik, amíg egy alfa meg nem jelenik a láthatáron, és magának követeli az omegát) nagyon ritkán - inkább a tehetősebb, illetve a prostitúcióra kényszerített omegák között - létre jöhet az omega-omega párosodás. A legáltalánosabb, elfogadottabb, és kívánatos: az alfa-omega párosítás.

Fentebb említettem az illatelnyomó szereket (amiket leginkább omegák használnak, azonban előfordul, hogy a foglalkozásuk miatt - tanárok, üzletkötők, eladók stb. alfák alkalmaznak), de létezik egy eset, amikor ennek ellenére bekövetkezhet az illatok elszabadulása, és beindul a párzási hő, és őrület: s ez az eset a true mate, azaz az igazi, és egyetlen, a másiknak rendelt pár.

A párzási hő, elveszi mind az alfa, mind az omega józan, logikus gondolkodását. Az alfa csak dugni akarja az ő omegáját, s az omega is csak erre tud gondolni, hogy végre kufircolhasson az ő erős alfájával. Ez leküzdhetetlen szexuális vágy, akár előzmény érzelmek nélkül is létre jöhet.  
Egy alfa nem feltétlen szerelmes az omegájába, csak egyszerűen a tulajdona, aki kiszolgálja, rendben tarja a háztartást, szül, és neveli a kölyköket, csak az alfája engedélyével tehet meg bizonyos dolgokat, pl.: tovább tanulhat, dolgozhat valahol stb. Ez a kitétel, a hagyományos felfogás, és hozzáállás - de egyben elég maradi. 

Az liberális alfák egyenlően bánnak az omegájukkal, nem kell mindenért az engedélyükre várniuk, saját szobájuk van akár, vagy saját tulajdon tárgyaik, s a szexben is megkérdezik őket, hozzájárulnak-e egy-egy szexpozícióhoz, pláne csomózáshoz.

Az alfa és az omega együtt élnek, ami nem egyenlő a házassággal, de majdnem. 

Élhetnek úgyis, hogy az alfa nem ejt szex közben párzási harapást - jelet az omega testén, ami elsősorban a nyakon, illetve a nyak-váll részen van, de ilyenkor ezt más alfák kihasználhatják, bár kockáztatva azt is, hogy harcba keverednek a párként viselkedő alfával. Viszont ilyenkor tudják, hogy nem ölhetik meg őket, hiszen nem párosodott omegát zaklattak. Ha viszont már párzási harapás is látszik, akkor mint már írtam: az egyenlő az öngyilkossággal. Ha a párja védelme miatt tör ki a védő düh az alfán, akkor csak egy valami képes ezt semlegesíteni, megállítani, mielőtt katasztrófa történne, és ez a saját omegája, a párja. 

Párzás előtt az omega felkínálkozik az alfájának: kutyapózban térdel az ágyon, de a könyökére támaszkodik, s így a feneke kihívóan lebeg az alfa - semmi másra koncentrálni nem tudó - szeme előtt. A szobát belengi a omega nedves szexillata (slick), az alfa pedig felmordulva lassan, magabiztosan, vagy épp gyorsan, de becserkészi, és ráveti magát az ő omegájára. 

Nem kell a nedvesség miatt előkészület (tágítás - bár egy-két ujjig ritkán el szoktak menni) és gumit sem mindig használnak. Aztán megtörténik a párzási harapás (a rendesebb alfák engedélyt kérnek az omegájuktól), majd az üzekedés közben megduzzad az alfa pénisze tövében a csomó (knot), amit át kell erőltetni az omega ánuszán keresztül, (és ezt is meg szokták kérdezni a liberális alfák, hogy az omega engedi-e), ilyenkor intenzívebb lesz az átélt orgazmus, és a csomó miatt össze lesznek kötve - ragadva általában húsz - negyven percre, de néha akár egy órára is, amíg a csomó lemegy.  


Az összekötés alatt, dédelgetik egymást, olykor ha kézközelben van: esznek szendvicseket, és isznak ásványvizet közben s beszélgetnek (ez a pozíciótól függ), néha el is alszanak, esetleg mocorognak, ami újabb orgazmust idézhet elő. Mikor a csomó lement, összehúzódott, az alfa kicsusszanhat az omegából, s ilyenkor még vagy megtisztítják egymást nedves kendővel, esetleg lustiznak, kimennek enni, és inni (ha nem volt annyira közel hozzájuk), zuhanyoznak együtt, mert tudják, hogy még körülbelül mennyi idejük van a következő párosodásig.

Az igazi párosoknál (true mate) van egy különleges párosodási forma, amikor nemcsak az alfa harapja meg az omegát, de az omega is az alfát. Ez már egy nagyon különleges kötés, és egész életre szól. A jelölt párosodásnál (mate) ha valami történik az alfával - netán elhagyja az omegáját, valami miatt elutasítja, vagy meghal - akkor az omega előbb elgyengül, nem hajlandó sem enni, sem inni, majd elsorvad, és meghal. Csakhogy ez esetben ez az alfára is áll! Ez a kölcsönös harapásos megjelölés életre-halálra, vagy úgyis mondhatnám: míg a halál el nem választ-ra, élethosszig szól, új pár választási lehetőség nélkül. 

A páros omegáknak állandóan szükségük van a párjuk közelségére, illatjára, ami megnyugtatja, örömmel tölti el őket, bár ez a szerelmes alfákra is igaz. Kölcsönös szerelem esetén - ami a true mate-eknél alap - gyűrűt is váltanak, és összeházasodnak a felek, de ha már párosodási harapás létre jött köztük, az itt egyenértékű a házassággal.

Update: Nem beszéltem a fekete listáról.

Ha egy omega fekete listás lesz, az szinte egyenlő a halállal. Amely omega ide kerül, az azt jelenti, hogy terméketlen. (Nincs méhe, nincs peteérés, vagy bármi ami miatt képtelen kihordani egy utódot.) Mivel az ABO Univerzum alapköve a párosodás, és a szaporodás (azaz kölyök - pup - létrehozása), az ilyen omegák plusz társadalmi megbélyegzést kapnak. Ha egy omega titkolja a párja elől eme tényt, de a későbbiekben kiderül, akkor sok esetben maga az alfa öli meg az omegát. Viszont önmagában a listára kerülés okozhatja azt, hogy az omega öli meg magát. 

Fekete listás lehet alfa is, ha alacsony, vagy nulla a spermium száma, tehát szintén terméketlen. Általában az ilyen alfák még jellegzetes tetoválást is kapnak a felkarjukra. Termékeny omega nem lehet egy ilyen alfa párja. Nyilvántartást is vezetnek az ilyen alfákról - omegákról. Nagyon ritkán előfordul (tehát nem lehetetlen), hogy a terméketlen alfa (főleg ha van spermium száma, csak kissé alacsony), a mélyen szerelmes, és állandóan tüzelő (üzekedő) omegája miatt, mégis képes teherbe ejteni a párját. Nyilván, ha egy fekete listás alfa párja teherbe esik, ott felmerül, valóban-e a terméketlen alfa az igazi apa. Ezt DNS vizsgálattal ki lehet zárni, illetve megerősíteni.

Bár pont azon gondolkodtam, ha mindkét oldal boldogtalan, mivel fekete listán vannak, miért nem hozzák őket össze? Utódaik igaz, nem lesznek, de egyik fél sem ad zsákba macskát, és a többi szempontból lehetne boldog a párkapcsolat. Tulajdonképp épp emiatt írtam a kiegészítést, mert mi van akkor, ha létre jön a fekete listás, úgy nevezett: tiltott szerelem? És az utódok iránti vágyódást is lehet valami mással - pl. örökbe fogadással - pótolni. :)

\--------

Egyenlőre ennyi, ha lesz még új információ: frissíteni fogom az írást.  
(08. 28. 2016.)

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszik az ismertető: a gombot ismered. :D  
> Ha kérdésed lenne, ahhoz bizony regisztrálni kell:  
> \- Nicknév + e-mail címmel  
> s ezután hozzászólhatsz a témához.  
> Köszönöm a türelmed, hogy végig olvastad. :) <3


End file.
